Meet the Scout (In depth)
by ArgetKnight
Summary: Have you ever wondered how the Scout became a mercenary? Well, here is the answer.


I have done this using the limited information of the Team Fortress 2 wiki and from the comics. Please do not kill me. Also, I am Spanish, so I am not familiar with the Boston manners. I apology in advance for any errors.

Scott drank more of his favorite soda, "Bonk! Atomic Punch! " . He was waiting for his brother Michael lying against a wall of one of the many alleys that populated the city of Boston. He was late. He finished the can and threw it to a garbage can nearby, scoring a basket. Scott smiled, of course he had scored. He crossed his arms.

-Hey you! Sucker! -The voice seemed to address him. He sought to author of the scream. He was a boy of about eighteen years old, the same as he did, only much more stout.

- Are you talking to me? -Scott asked, still lying against the wall.

- Of course. Or do you see some other sucker here? -The boy asked

Well, I 'm talking to one right now, so ... -Scott shrugged.

I'll make you swallow your words, strawberry... -The boy approached menacingly.

His stupid insult was due to the color of the shirt of Scott, red. It was the color of his band. In Boston, the band was faced with the blues, which probably to which his recent enemy probably belonged. Well, it was just one, what's the worst that it could happen?

The boy lunged, trying to tackle him. However, Scott made an impressive leap and put his hands on the shoulders of her attacker, running over, and landing gracefully while his opponent struggled not hitting the garbage cans in the alley. Caffeine and… other substances from the drink that he had taken before were at full capacity, making the world move much more slowly from his viewpoint. He was feeling able to dodge a bullet.

-Fucking asshole! – His attacker said, regaining his balance. -I'm gonna make you crumbs!

-I'm waiting, slowy! -Scott exclaimed, opening his arms and legs in a gesture of taunt.

The boy growled and lunged at him again. In response, Scott leaned to one side, grabbed the arm of his attacker and, prying, forced him to turn to head against the wall would, stunning him. Seizing the moment, Scott launched a series of quick punches to the jaw and stomach of his opponent. However, the boy had underestimated the physical strength of his adversary, who endured blows without problem and shoved him. In addition, Scott had never noted for his physical strength, so he did what he did best: running. He bolted down the alley, with the bully chasing him at high speed. He could lose his follower without problems, but Scott did not realize that it was a dead end alley. Had to think of something fast.

The solution appeared before him. Thrown in the trash, an object caught his eye. As he was passing, he grabbed it. It was a worn aluminum bat. Why would anyone throw it away? I was a little spoiled, but it sure was functional. Also, this would give him the advantage he needed ...

He stopped suddenly, catching by surprise his persecutor. Using both hands, he gave a powerful lateral impact with the bat, hitting in the stomach of his attacker, which doubled over. Taking advantage, Scott slammed his bat against the nose of his adversary, who screamed in pain as his nasal septum turned into pieces . He fell on his knees. "Time to finish the job" thought Scott. He made an impressive leap, leaned against the wall and propelled himself upwards. While he was falling, he grabbed the bat with both hands and struck with all his might the nape of his enemy, who fell unconscious. "That's a skull fracture for sure" thought Scott. Was he dead? Whatever. It wasn't the first time he killed someone. Life in Boston was tough. He put the bat on his shoulder and left the alley whistling. When he told his brother, he almost killed him.

- Did you beat him? -He asked raising his hands to his head.

-Yup. By myself. - Scott said, proud of his achievement.

- Oh my God, this is bad, very bad ... -Michael walked in circles.

- Why? They will respect us more now. -Scott replied, not understanding what was happening.

- It does not work like that, Scott. This guy... -He pointed to the unconscious body. -It's none other than John Roberts, you idiot.

- Should I know him? -Scott said. He could remember no John.

-It's the damn son of Francis Roberts! - Michael facepalmed when her brother did not react. -Francis Roberts! The leader of the rival gang!

I still do not understand where is the problem. -Scott said with a shrug. -He attacked me and I defended myself.

The problem is that this people handle guns, Scott. –His brother said. - Guns...

- Like this one? - Completed a silky voice. The boys turned. A suited man pointed a pistol at them. He pointed to the end of the alley, where John was still unconscious. -Who did it?

- It was me. - Scott intervened. - Do you have any prob...? -The sentence was cut by Michael, who stepped forward.

-Actually I did it. This retarded wouldn't even hurt a fly. -He stated.

-I see ...-said the man. -Well, just to be sure, I will kill you both. Starting with you. -He pointed to Scott's forehead. He, however, didn't flinch. -Any last wishes?

-Actually, yes. -Scott said. -Can I give a last drink to my favorite soda? I want to die with its taste in the mouth.

-Of course, go ahead. - Said the man laughing. Scott out of his backpack a can of Bonk! , opened it and took a long drink. He then threw it, scattering the green liquid on the floor. -Now, prepare to die.

The man pulled the trigger. The bullet left the barrel and went straight to his head. Scott saw everything clearly, so simply ducked and the bullet passed over him. Before the man could react, he grabbed his bat and hit his hand with an uppercut that sent the gun flying into the clouds. Caught it as it was falling. His brother, meanwhile, tackled the man to out of the way.

-Go home! –He screamed as he stamped his fist into the man's face. -Tell mom and others!

Without further ado, Scott sprinted to his house. He pounded on the door until her mother, Emma, opened. His mother, quite young, had managed to maintain a decent body after having eight children. He divorced his father right when he was born, but she never told him why. She wore a simple long dress and a headband, nothing out of the ordinary.

Scott explained the situation quickly. Emma called the other brothers.

-Pack your bags. We're going. –Sentenced the women. There was some protest, but they were quickly silenced. The boys began to gather his things. After a while, Michael arrived, covered in dirt and announcing that several members of the band were coming in his direction. The family left the house and started a journey.

They moved to a nearby city. With their little savings they rented a small apartment. Soon the economic problems began to take its toll on the family. One day, looking for a work, a girl approached Scott.

-Scott Parker? -She asked. He looked young and relatively cute, and wore a purple simple dress. She removed his glasses.

-Yep, it is me. -Scott said, looking away from the newspaper where he was looking for job. -So I'm so famous you've heard of me? Well, I cannot say I'm surprised.

-We have been watching you for a while, Scott. -Said the girl, ignoring the boy's bravado. -Are you interested in a job with a salary like this? -She handed a role. Scott's mouth dropped open to see the figure.

- Each year? -He asked, amazed.

-Each month. -The girl answered.

-Well, where's the catch? -The boy asked incredulously.

-Hmm ... your life and physical integrity will probably be at risk every second that passes. –The girl answered. -Do you accept?

-Of course! -Scott said.

After telling his family the incredible work they had found (not saying to his mother that he might die), Scott was prepared to go to where they were going to pick him up. He picked up his bat and his pistol and put them into the backpack where he was carrying his stuff. He was about to walk out the door when Michael stopped him.

-Take this. For luck. -The boy put a scattergun in his chest.

-Old Shotty? Are you really giving it to me? –Old Shotty was Michael' shotgun. He wouldn't give it away for anything in the world. Or so Scott thought.

-Remember us when you're out there. -He said. He gave him a big hug and went into the house.

Scott turned and walked to the pickup point. A truck stopped in front of him and the woman beckoned him to ride in the back. It was coming when the girl caught his attention.

-Remember, your name is now "The Scout," -She said.


End file.
